Hinata and her boys
by destinationzer0
Summary: It seems hina has three admirers but oh! Hiyashi doesn't like this at all. hinagaa. Lots of pairing. Discontinued! srry Guys Can't do this any more..But i give anyone permission to contine this story for me! Enjoy writing it a second Cahpter.


**Disclaimer**: Hinata will be pursued by three handsome shinobis that we all know and love.

Yes that's right!!!!

Kiba the hott guy that every gal wants. Kankuro the bad boy who attracts the girls. And Gaara that always gets the girls. These men will do anything to win the beautiful hinata's heart but who will win? Or will be a foursome?

Enjoy!! 

**Hinata's nude accident**

Lord Hiyashi has been trying to find a perfect man for his precious daughter Hinata. He hopes the lucky man will be proper man and suitable for his little angel.

_This time I hope the four men who will prove themselves will not be as horny as hinata's "innocent" friends have last week. _Hiyashi-samma thought. He was sitting on futon near his desk placing his hand on his head and rubs it with frustration.

Will he ever let those three men near his daughter again? Never!!! Ever since that incident at her room...

(Last week)

"Hey Kankuro", said Kiba walking towards him and gaara. "Are you guys heading towards hinata's mansion?" Gaara and Kankuro blushed but not only because of what he said it was because they both have deep intimate feelings for her. Kiba didn't like the way they both blushed at Hinata's name for he too has very deep love for the young **beautiful **woman.

"You know I'ma ask Hinata out on a date", said over confident Kiba, "since me and her are both seventeen it makes since that I, a man, should ask her out."

Kankuro scoffed at what he said, "Listen kiba we know Hinata is a very, _very_ beautiful woman who needs a man like me so step aside _little boy_ and let a _real_ man handle her." With that Kankuro gave a snobbish grin at kiba who has a big vain popping from his head. While the two started to fight gaara started to head over her mansion and it wasn't long that Kankuro and kiba found out that he left al ready to her mansion; they followed him there.

"Hinata, you have company downstairs and there three handsome boys who really want to see you", said her maid waiting out side the slide door.

"I'm coming, send them right in please." After Hinata said that the maid went downstairs, _i wonder who wants to see me but I guess it has t-to be kiba and shino but who is the third guy? I-it could be Naruto._

Hinata blushed at that thought but, oh, she needs to take bath since her father said it's important for they will be visited by important men who will visit her and the hyyuga estate.

With that done, she took all her clothes off and went to take a nice cold shower.

_Why am I here? I want to go back to suna but I really want to see hinata and I want to ask her if she wants to marry me._

Gaara could never really stop seeing the image of hinata in his mind. Ever since he saw her holding hands with Naruto when they visited suna, there was nothing but pure jealousy for Gaara. He wanted to be the one to hold **her hand** not Naruto; with her long hair, luscious long legs, pout lips, and her breast that seems so perfect and big for his hand to hold _someday_

He thought. Gaara was really getting hard between his legs.

"Come up stairs guys we'll just surprise hinata. I bet she doesn't know it's us, Yahoo!!" said a very exciting kiba. Kankuro and gaara stared at each other and agreed. Hinata will be very **surprise**.

Hinata was now wearing a robe to cover her nude body. _The shower was perfect. Its better that I change quickly._

Hinata untied her robe and it revealed her naked front but at the same time the slide open and three men's jaws just drop upon seeing her.

(Few sec before nude hinata)

"Trust me; you guys are going to like Hinata a lot." Said the Inuzuka who was now at her door and slid it open but the three were half in when they saw a very naked hinata in front of them.

"Woo hoo!! Hell yeah your right kiba, I really like her a lot and her body is fine. All the curves in the right places!" said a very horny Kankuro who couldn't stop staring at her bare breast. He was getting really hard.

_She's even more beautiful then I imagine. Her skin is perfect, she's a little small but I bet in bed I could stretch her out and fill her up with my aching, huge cock. Her breast is big enough to feed our younglings._

Gaara wants her more then ever before. He needs her now.

"H-h-hinata, wow!! You're-you're _my soul mate, my lover, and soon to be **my **true mate._ Kiba felt so red and greatly hard that he quickly told the other two to step back and leave but he apologized to hinata quickly before he closed the slide door.

Hinata covered herself quickly and felt so ashamed and dirty that she took a really cold shower again.

(Hours later)

"WHAT!!!!!" yelled Hiyashi, "you mean that three older perverted _BOYS_ have seen my daughter naked!!!!?

The Maid nodded her head yes.

"That's it I banned those boys from ever visiting the Huyuga mansion _and_ being around hinata", he snorted, and "my poor, poor hinata must be traumatized so I'll make sure neji will guard her 24 hours to make sure they don't speak, breathe, near her and if they do..._hee hee_ Neji will take care of them."

**Thanks for being good readers!! Hiyashi is a little OCC but in the anime/manga he respects his daughter now.**

**I'll write more of this fics latter. Bye Bye! **


End file.
